


嫉妒8-9

by dronel



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 14





	嫉妒8-9

慎入

8  
他从未想过，哥哥的好友竟然会是那位殿下。虽说是君主立宪制，可是皇室的权力与影响并未被削弱很多，眼前这位，便是已经参与政事处理的第一顺位继承人太子殿下洛宸。  
他一时不知道是否应该屈膝行礼。  
“来了。”那位殿下站如同海洋馆一般的透明水池面前，瞧见安临两人，淡淡地打了个招呼。  
而安然惊悚的发现，自己哥哥似乎与这位殿下极其熟稔，甚至没有回话，只是随意的点点头，然后便拉着他坐在了沙发上。  
“你家野猫呢？”安临倾倒出两杯红酒，走到洛宸身边递上。  
洛宸接过自然的晃动酒杯，挑了挑下巴，“抓鱼呢。”  
安临顺着瞧了过去，看见那个高挑的少年按两个保镖按住后颈压入水中，少年宛如溺水一般的奋力挣扎，却哪能敌过两个虎背熊腰的皇室保镖。  
少年几次被压入水中，随后又被提起，几次之后已经无力挣扎，虚脱一般的垂着手脚任凭折腾。  
洛宸瞧见差不多，眼神唤来侍者，交代把人提回来。  
浑身湿透的少年瘫软在洛宸脚边，垂着眼睫，握紧着拳头。  
洛宸垂目瞧见了那倔强的拳头，抬脚便碾踩了上去。脆弱敏感的手指哪能抵抗粗糙的鞋底，少年瞬间痛呼着飚出眼泪，然后恶狠狠地瞪向洛宸。  
安临在一旁看着笑出声：“还是学不乖，小心你家殿下拔光你爪子哦。”  
少年闻言瞪向安临：“你俩变态，一丘之貉！他妈的有种杀了我！”  
洛宸眼神冷冽，一直站在暗处没什么存在感的侍长走了出来立在一旁，等候差遣。  
“教训教训这张嘴。”  
侍长伴着洛宸长大，一直伺候着洛宸衣食住行，为保护洛宸也习得一身好功夫。那个少年看似瘦却结实，一身肌肉充满力量而线条柔和，总得来算不轻。却被侍长轻松提溜起来，然后收着劲力的一巴掌将少年打偏了头。  
侍长知道殿下喜欢这个玩具，他自然是要做的贴心，既要教训疼了，又要保持玩具的完好。  
而缩在一旁的安然瞧着这接连不断的耳光，整个人都吓懵了。他不明白那位殿下为什么那么对待那个少年，而他也暗暗着急，那个少年明明疼的咬牙切齿浑身都在抖动，甚至都已经淌眼泪，但还是固执而倔强的瞪着洛宸。  
等侍长停下手时，少年的脸颊已经肿起老高，而安临和洛宸两人，悠然的品着酒，看少年的眼神不带一丝的怜悯。  
“墨墨，瞧我家然然多乖，你家殿下就是让你学学乖孩子呀。”安临笑着一脸真诚，认真的提着建议，“你乖点，就少疼点，你瞧瞧你，哭的脸都花了，脸肿起那么高，真难看。”安临眼神瞥向侍长，“古译，帮墨墨上点药，快点好，陪我家然然玩。”  
默默跟着侍长的走向一边房间的脚步有些奇怪，明眼人瞧着就知道，这是后穴里含着大东西，步子迈不开。  
安临揽过安然，介绍到：“这是我家小弟，安然。”然后指着洛宸道：“这是洛宸，你可以叫宸哥哥，跟着外边叫殿下也行。”  
安然不敢不打招呼，叫了一声殿下。  
“叫宸哥哥吧，叫殿下见外。”看着乖的和只小奶猫一样的小孩，洛宸眼神也柔和了一些。  
安然只好又叫了一声宸哥哥。  
而上过药的默默也走了回来，心不甘情不愿地跪在了洛宸脚边，他似乎不太舒服，一直微微捂着肚子，似乎在忍受着什么。  
而就在这时候，透过透明的玻璃墙，看见最深处深4、5米的游泳池里竟然游过了来两条人鱼。  
修长的鱼尾在水波中慢悠悠的晃动着，修长的头发散开在水中，异样的美好。  
“哥哥！”远远看着两条在水中游弋的人鱼，安然惊讶的扯住了哥哥的袖子，安临领着他站到了玻璃墙边，对着远处的人鱼招了招手。  
等到人鱼走到近处，安然才发觉人鱼尾巴是特殊材质制成，眼中不由的有些失望。  
“我家然然真以为是人鱼呢哈哈。”安临安慰地揉了揉弟弟的头发，对着人鱼打了个手势，那两条人鱼便在玻璃前优美的游出各种姿势。  
安然看到了两条人鱼平坦的胸脯，知道扮演者都是男性。他们的泳姿很好看，虽然不如影视中合成的人鱼那样有力度，但是游动时膝盖和腿部骨骼的存在感很弱，宛如真的是一条鱼尾一般。  
然而游着游着似乎就不太对，两条人鱼开始在水中相互亲吻、爱抚，甚至其中一条掏出了已经硬挺的性器。

9  
然而掏出性器的蓝尾人鱼似乎却遭到了红尾人鱼的拒绝，红尾人鱼挣扎着朝水面游去。安临好笑的看着这突然转变的剧情，问已经伺候在一旁的云衣，“这是安排好的戏码？”  
云衣冷汗淋漓低着头一个劲说着抱歉，不一会儿刚刚还在水池子的人鱼被像大鱼缸一般的玻璃池子运到了屋子里。  
两条人鱼都一脸怯怯的缩在了玻璃池子的一角，云衣过去给两人戴上了特质的助听器。  
然后解释道：“为了适应水压，所以处理了一下耳膜。”  
安临了然的点点头，而安然听到这话却是浑身发毛，处理一下？那就是为了表演一下，就刺破了两人的耳膜吗？  
“那他们的腿？”安然忍不住发问。  
“自然也有特殊的处理方法。”云衣不卑不亢的回答。  
安然只觉得汗毛倒竖，这里的人怎么可以用这么理所当然的语气说出这么残忍的话？  
看着蜷缩在水中的人鱼，安然只觉得流动的血液都快冷了。  
人鱼的脖子上都带着项圈，除了尾巴再没有任何衣物，云衣扯住了红尾的人鱼的项圈，将他拖出水中，然后吊起来。蓝尾人鱼扑过来想要阻挡，却被旁边一个像是驯兽师一样的人直接用电击棒击倒在水中。  
安临将太过激动而站起来的安然按在了沙发上，然后转头看向一直冷眼旁观的洛宸。  
“长鞭20。”洛宸扫了一眼尾巴无力塔拉在地上的人鱼，冷漠的说出了惩罚的数目。  
大概是经常在阳光充足的水中晒，这红尾人鱼的皮肤是健康的小麦色，身材上均匀的分布着肌肉，不突兀，又充满力量，挂在刑架上无比合适。  
云衣手持长鞭，对着安临与洛宸俯身行礼，然后挥鞭，长鞭宛如利刃，直接切割开红尾人鱼的皮肤，一条血痕从后背一直延伸到胸前，而被鞭打的人鱼宛如被抽筋一般疼的挣扎抖动，扬起头颅露出了脆弱的脖子。  
云衣有条不紊的挥鞭，每一条血痕都整齐排列在蜜色的肌肤上，连挥鞭的节奏都充满着令人欣赏的艺术感。  
洛宸一遍抚摸着掌下墨墨颤抖的躯体，一边欣赏着巴别塔执鞭第一人带来的表演。墨墨偷偷抬眼，那位在鞭子下颤抖呻吟的人让他想起被鞭打的自己。他又看了一眼洛宸沉迷的目光，他知道洛宸喜欢鞭子，他受到的惩罚花样繁多，但是并不是每次惩罚洛宸都会亲自动手，更多的时候会让侍长代劳。只有用鞭子时，那位在人前高贵优雅的殿下，会放下矜持，亲自执鞭，令他鲜血淋漓、痛不欲生。  
他去过那个放了574条各式各样鞭子的房间，洛宸如数家珍，为他介绍各种材质、各种造型的鞭子，然后选出了20条，告诉他，这些鞭子会造成怎样的伤痕，会有怎样的痛感。  
他被绑在绑在刑架上，蒙住了眼睛，背、臀与腿全都光裸着，洛宸抽下一鞭子便会告诉他这是哪条，一轮下来后，便要他开始说出每一条抽在他身上的鞭子的名字。  
“每一条鞭子造成的痛感，抽在你皮肤上的感觉都是不一样的，你记住了吗？”  
怎么可能记得住，疼难道不是一样的吗？  
墨墨疼的哭哑了嗓子，眼泪如决堤一般。  
他每次只有一次机会，错了便换新的鞭子，直到一次猜对，这条鞭子才算过关了。  
可是墨墨怕疼，记性还不好，疼的脑袋一片空白，就感觉一次次的斧凿刀割一般的疼席卷全身。  
他挨上一鞭子便要痛哭好久，开始他还有力气骂人，死活不肯去猜鞭子的名字。鞭子换了几十遍以后，他开始妥协，开始颤颤的说着名字，可是迎接他的是一次次，“错。”  
“错。”  
“不对。”  
墨墨几乎要绝望了，他觉得自己要被洛宸活生生的抽死了，甚至觉得能听到自己后边鲜血一滴滴掉落的声音。  
那么疼、那么疼，谁还能去区分疼与疼有什么不同？  
直到听见挥鞭都牙齿打颤、紧张地全身绷紧，他才猜对第一条。  
“感觉到了吗？这条，比刚刚那条更重，鞭尾更细，稍微一压力气，就会抽破皮肤。”  
“啊！第四条！是第四条！”墨墨止住颤抖，胡乱说着。  
“错。”毫不留情的判决，有换了下一条鞭子，扬起，落下。  
“啊啊！不……”墨墨浑身颤抖，从背到小腿已经没有一块完好的肉，他猜不出，只有变态才知道鞭子和鞭子的痛有什么不一样呢……墨墨在心里恨恨的想。  
一下重鞭之下，肌体的忍耐已经到了极限，墨墨腿根发酸，突然觉得腿上一热，他竟然就这么失禁了。  
那淅淅沥沥的热流几乎让墨墨崩溃，他失禁了……被一个男人的鞭子抽打着失禁了……  
洛宸也是一愣，放下了鞭子，瞧见身体忍到极限的墨墨被这精神上一击后，已经偏头晕了过去。


End file.
